Reading Twilight
by SimplyBizarre
Summary: So,this is my version of when The twilight characters founds Twilight. Post-BD.


**Summary:****So, this is my version of the Cullens, the Quelites and Charlie reading Twilight. Charlie doesn't know more than he does in the end of Breaking dawn. It's 2 years after Breaking dawn and the Cullens is about to move in a couple of weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga,**** Stephenie Meyer does. If I did Jasper would be MINE! (No offense Alice). **

**~Preface~**

It was a totally normal day at the Cullens house. Or extremely unnormal, that depends on who you ask..

Jasper and Emmett was playing their fifth game of chess and as usual, Emmet was losing.

Alice and Esme was planning the design of the Cullens new house. If they wanted to keep the humans from suspecting something unusual about them they would have to move soon. Especially now with Renesmee growing so fast they needed to get away from Forks.

Edward and Bella was visiting Charlie and Sue who had gotten married just a couple of months after the Volturis visit. They were very happy. Bella was happy that someone looked after Charlie.

Rosalie sat, as usual, in front of her full-body mirror and admired herself. None of the other family members could understand how it was possible for her to never get tired of watching herself but they knew better then to complain.

Jake, Nessie and Carlisle was at the reservation visiting the wolves. The relation between vampires and werewolves had gotten much stronger since the Volturi had come to destroy Nessie. There was of course still some disagreement, but there always would be.

"Dammit!" Emmett shouted when Jasper once again succeeded to put him in checkmate and earned a disapproving glare from Esme."Sorry mum" he murmured and went to sit in front of the tv.Jasper smiled and sat down with Alice.

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a car driving up to the garage and mearly seconds later an over-entusiastic Renesmee burst through the door followed by a calmer Carlisle and a happy Jacob.

Nessie sat down in the sofa and now everyone could now see what she was carrying. Four books."Nessie dear, what is that?" Esme asked curiously and took up one of the books."They are about when Mum and dad first met ,I found them in the car!" Nessie squeled and started to bounce up and down.

There was a few sharp intakes of breath around the room and soon the whole family stood around Nessie. Even Rosalie seemed interested and had left the mirror.

"We must read them! I will call Edward and Bella." Alice volunteered and took up her phone. She quickly dialed the number and didn't need to wait long before Edward answered.

"Edward! Take Bella and Charlie and Sue with you and get home, fast! I will explain everything when you get here" she said and then hung up. Knowing that Edward would be forced to drive at a relativly slow speed to spare Charlie a heart attack Alice decided to call Sam too.

"Yes, Sam here. Who is it?"

"Hi Sam! This is Alice Cullen. We have found something that I think you and the rest of the wolves would like to see." She was silent and suddenly a vision struck her and she added "Please, bring Emily and Billy too"

Sam was obviously confused."Why Alice? What have you found?"

"I will tell you when you get here. Just do as I say for now" she chirped and hung up.

The pack arrived first, in their wolf-forms, and phased before they went to the house. Esme stood at the front porch to greet them welcome."Hi Esme!" Seth said and gave her a short hug. He and Jacob were the only wolves that felt truly comfortable around the vampires.

"Sam will be here any minute, he took the car because of Emily and Billy" he explained and went inside, followed by the others.

Edward and Bella were the ones that arrived next in Edwards silver volvo. When they stepped out of it confusion was written all over their faces. Sue and Charlie looked pretty much the same.

They ,too, got inside and settled in the big sofa in the middle of the living room.

When everyone was there and had gotten comfortable Edward spoke, "So Alice, what have you found that is so important?" he sounded a little irritated.

"Nessie have found four books which are titled _Twilight, New moon ,Eclipse _and _Breaking dawn_. I found this note in Twilight" Alice said and started to read from the a small note nobody had seen she was holding.

"_Dear Cullens. I have sent you these books because I know you will find them really interesting. They are about when Bella first arrived to Forks and continues for the next two years. They are all from her perspective, something I know that especially Edward will like"_

Edward looked like a child on christmas eve and everyone chuckled at his expression, except Bella who just looked embarassed.

_"They go in following order: Twilight,__ New moon, Eclipse and Breaking dawn. I truly hope you will like them./SM"_

When Alice had stopped reading all in the room stared at her with shock in their faces. Carlisle was the one who broke the silence "But what about Charlie? Are you ready to hear everything?" he turned to the Police chief.

"Yes. I want the whole truth. No more lies" Charlie said with a stern look upon his face. Sue took his hand reassuring and he gave her a small smile.

"Who do you think this SM is?" Seth asked the stunned vampires who all shrugged."It can't be one of us. No one would be able to know our history" Bella said and some of the tension left the room. She hadn't said 'vampires' because Charlie would get to know soon enough.

"Since you guys all are in 'shock-state' then i might as well read first" Seth said and picked up Twilight.

"**Preface**" he read

"**I'd never given much thought to how I would die**"

Charlie looked at Bella with a worried expression."Relax dad, I'm fine" she said and Seth continued reading "**Though I'd had reason enough to in last few months"**

Now Charlie was glaring at Edward.*_What did he do to my girl?* _he thought and Edward shuddered.

"**But even if I had,I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, in to the dark eyes of the hunter,"**

All the vampires hissed at the mention of James and the rest just looked confused."I am sure it will be in the book" Edward said.

"**And he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved"**

Edward shaked his head slowly and hugged Bella closer "My Bella, always so selfless" he murmured as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"**Noble ,even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks,****I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream, so far beyond any of you expectations"**

"Who wanna bet that she means Eddie-boy here?" Emmett shouted and a few people laughed. Edward on the other hand grimaced, he hated when Bella was in pain.

Bella understood what bothered him and whispered "It's okay love, I'm right here". He relaxed and gestured to Seth to keep reading.

"**It's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled friendly as he sauntered forward to kill me"**

When Seth was done reading he put down the book, shaken. He didn't know anything about what had happened before he got to know the Cullens.

"That was it for the preface" ha said and looked around the room. Charlie sat stunned and looked from Edward to Bella with a panicking face."What!" he yelled and turned to Bella "When did this happen?" he asked, furious.

She looked worried and answered "I am sure it will all be explained in the book".

The one who looked the most afraid was Nessie."Mum, you were in such danger?" she asked ,tears gleamed in her eyes and both Edward and Bella reached out to embrace her.

"Yes Nessie but your dad saved me". A small smile crossed Nessies face as she settled in her parents lap.

"So, who wants to read the first chapter?" Seth asked and held out the book. It was Edward who took it."I might as well do it" he said and then added, smiling, "I really want to know what is going on inside that head of yours"

Bella looked like she would blush and tried to hide her face in Nessies hair. This would be so embarrassing!

**That's it folks! I truly hope that you liked the first ****chapter. Please click the review-button below. I would love to hear what you think about it and get tips. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**/Amanda 3**


End file.
